


В петле

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Однажды Дрейк откусил Киду руку.





	В петле

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece AU fest 2017

**У сложной работы и цена не легка**

 

Подлодка пиратов Сердца всплывает на закате в восточной бухте. С церковного холма Киду хорошо видно, как, вспучив багровые воды, она неспешно, по-паучьи выходит на берег, вытягивая механические стопы. Красные водоросли моря Ун, налипшие на борт, похожи на стекающую по ярким мокрым бокам кровь. «Иш Тааб» выведено чёрным трафаретом под ватерлинией, как добрая шутка, припрятанная для своих. В другой раз Кид бы оценил.  
Он поднимается с нагретых солнцем ступеней, и руку — вернее, то, что осталось от неё, — тут же наполняет боль. Морщась и скрипя зубами, он швыряет пустую бутыль из-под рома в вересковые волны, лижущие колени. Шарик чарасу, завалявшийся в кармане, да последняя бутылка — всё, что у него было, и то кончилось. Почти выветрившийся хмель едва глушит нудную горячую пульсацию от плеча и ниже, отдающую при каждом движении в рёбра.  
— Долго же тебя ждать, ушлёпок, — бормочет Кид, подхватив свёрток, и начинает долгий путь с холма вниз.

***

_Зоан, огромный, дышащий жаром и клокочущий механическим нутром, неподвижно нависает над ним.  
— Отступи, или мне придётся убить тебя, — говорит Дрейк.  
Он не предупреждает, не остерегает, не провоцирует, просто сообщает заранее известный факт.  
Такой же металлический болван, как и его ящер.  
Кида бесит это. Нет хуже оскорбления, чем противник, не считающий тебя достойным хорошей битвы.  
— Не будь так самоуверен, шавка дозорская, — усмехается Кид. — Выбью из тебя всё дерьмо, а потом твоему новому хозяину накостыляю.  
Безразличие на его лице невыносимо чешется вспороть улыбкой от уха до уха.  
— Что же. Как хочешь. — Дрейк кивает коротко и забирается в свою допотопную ящерицу.  
Машина приходит в движение — распахивает пасть, выпуская с рёвом пар, переступает с ноги на ногу. Кончик хвоста молотит воздух, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Таких лет триста как не выпускают больше — устрашающие, но громоздкие и чертовски сложные в управлении, единственный тип дьявольских коробок, которые смогли воссоздать. Кид слышал, Дрейк едва ли не всю жизнь с этой коптилкой провёл, потому и знает, как собственное тело.  
Кид морщится на мгновение.  
Он и сам прекрасно понимает, что против такой махины его магнит бесполезен. Но лучше умереть, чем отступать. Дважды предателю такое вряд ли понять.  
Потом они дерутся, и металл гремит о металл, надсадно скрежещет и блюёт искрами.  
Потом Кид проигрывает.  
Валится на землю и орёт, зажимая правой рукой культю, ладонь скользит по горячему, по мокрым лохмотьям плоти. Левая рука, вместе с магнитом, остаётся в раскалённой пасти тираннозавра, но Киду кажется, он всё ещё чувствует пропекающий до костей жар.  
Дрейк выползает из своей твари и неспешно шагает к нему. Присаживаясь рядом, бесстрастно наблюдает, как Кид корчится.  
— Я работаю на самоубийцу, но не дерусь с самоубийцами, — произносит он наконец, и тень усмешки трогает его губы. — Выбери какой-нибудь иной способ сдохнуть.  
Кид находит в себе силы плюнуть трусливой шавке под ноги._

***

Трафальгар цокает языком, с прищуром разглядывая мясное рваньё, оставшееся от его предплечья.  
— Кто это тебя так, Юстасс-я? — спрашивает он деловито.  
Он знает, кто.  
Он знает, когда и как, и в его лживо-внимательном ожидании ответа столько неприкрытой издёвки и гордости, что Киду хочется придушить его оставшейся здоровой рукой, отрезать ему язык его же скальпелем и затолкать в глотку поглубже.  
— Я думал, ты-то первый должен был узнать, — цедит Кид. Спрашивает, осклабившись: — Каково это, когда твой союзник от тебя съёбывает, а?  
Лицо Трафальгара застывает, пустое и прозрачное, только глаза — горящие латунные кольца вокруг зрачка. Он разворачивается и втаскивает на небольшой столик, стоящий рядом, коробку с Операционной. Бережно проводит по деревянной крышке, как любимую и единственную женщину гладит.  
— Если так любопытно, можешь сам попробовать, — отвечает, нажимая на невидимую кнопку, и внутри коробки тихо щёлкает. — Но, дай-ка подумать. Наверное, так же, как когда тебе отгрызают руку.  
Очень больно и обидно, думает Кид и зло смеётся.  
Купол Операционной распускается над ними, стрекочут крошечные зубцы, словно поле в жаркий летний полдень, сотни тысяч маленьких металлических голосов.  
На Сабаоди внутри серебристой полусферы было черно от крови. Она капала с тонких приподнятых щупалец на обезображенные тела, и Трафальгар стоял в центре, с улыбкой стирая попавшие на щёку капли. Кид засмотрелся тогда и, наверное, мог бы вслух признать, что было красиво. Трафальгар был красивым, таким, каким глядел с листовок и кочевал из одной жуткой легенды в другую — чокнутый Хирург, пьющий кровь и торгующий вырезанными сердцами с правительством. Он тревожил любопытство Кида, и Кид и это бы мог признать вслух: это было мучительней любви и азартнее ненависти.  
В Трафальгаре Ло что-то не так, как в неумело, неопытными руками собранном механизме, как в неправильно сросшейся кости.  
Трафальгар Ло называет свой дом именем богини самоубийц. Иш Тааб мирно спит, покачиваясь в своей петле, и дожидается его, чтобы проводить к предкам с почестями.  
Кид слишком любопытен, чтобы пройти спокойно мимо такого.  
Помимо прочего, Трафальгар действительно лучший хирург по обе стороны Ред Лайн. Кид не пошёл бы ни к кому иному, даже несмотря на слухи и газетные заголовки. Акулы пера обгладывали скелеты, посыпавшиеся из шкафов сразу после резни в порту Роки, голодно и с помпой, вытряхивали на свет его связь с пиратами Донкихота и, сладко причмокивая, смаковали подробности, выдуманные и не очень. Немногим позже они так же кормятся на припрятанных костях Дрейка — до первого упоминания о возможном альянсе. Писаку, откопавшего это, находят в двенадцати ровных кусках, и тему никто не решается поднимать вновь, и всё становится ясно, как день.  
Трафальгар разворачивает мешковину и смотрит на железную руку, лежащую в ней. Проводит пальцами от локтя к широкой ладони, осторожно, словно та сделана из ломкой соломы, а не металла, и Киду от этого движения хочется почесать под рёбрами. Он отводит взгляд и осматривается.  
Только изнутри видны сотни тонких крючков, свисающих на невидимых лесках. Каждая нить ныряет в узкие металлические щупы, составляющие купол.  
— Отсюда похоже на птичью клетку, — замечает вслух Кид.  
Трафальгар грохочет механической рукой о столик с инструментами.  
— Ремень сними, — говорит, уголок губ недовольно дёргается. Добавляет, после короткой паузы: — Это и есть клетка. Для таких идиотов, как ты.  
Кид хмыкает, но молчит. Наверняка проехался по чему-то личному. Киду нравится это ощущение, словно нащупал расшатавшуюся деталь. Не прекращая наблюдать за его манипуляциями, расстёгивает ремень и вытягивает из петель.  
Вытащив пару шприцев и ампулы с мутно-красной жидкостью, Трафальгар наполняет один и, ничего не говоря, втыкает куда-то в плечо. Кид мог бы почувствовать, куда, не будь оно всё сплошным комком боли.  
По огрызку руки и шее медленно расползается холод. Трафальгар смотрит в пустоту и считает, шевеля губами, Кид пытается считать за ним, но быстро сбивается. Плечо немеет.  
Привычным движением Трафальгар цепляет несколько крючков, едва уловимо ведёт кистью влево.  
— Замри и ни в коем случае не двигайся, — командует он бесцветно. — И ремень закуси.  
Кид успевает заметить белый всполох и почувствовать лицом близкий жар, а затем изуродованная культя валится на пол, и ещё пару секунд Кид удивлённо пялится на идеальный, бескровный срез на ней. Тёмные мышцы, желтоватая прослойка жира и в центре — пористая, розово-белая кость. Чужой, незнакомый кусок мяса, будто с прилавка мясника на рынке. Боль доходит до него медленно, но, дойдя, накрывает так, что Киду остаётся только благодарить за ремень.  
Второго укола он не чувствует, ощущает только, как новая порция холода расходится по разрывающемуся от боли плечу. Кажется, будто клетка Операционной сожрала все лишние звуки. Кид слышит только собственное громкое, частое дыхание и как щёлкают тихо, выгибаясь послушными змеями, гибкие прутья.  
— Ложись, Юстасс-я, — говорит Трафальгар, появляясь из тёмного пятна сбоку. Лыбится тонко и ласково, так, что Кида пробирает морозом по коже, и предупреждает: — Будет ещё больнее.  
Мягко толкает его в здоровое плечо, и Кид падает на спину, на холодный жёсткий стол. Над ним нависает сонм металлических послушных щупов, тускло блестящих и, на мгновение кажется ему, совершенно самостоятельных.  
Всё, что происходит дальше, Кид запоминает кусками. Он долго лежит зажмурившись, стараясь дышать ровно и не думать о том, как мерзко шевелятся в открытой ране крошечные зажимы, держатели, крючки, как они кусают и тянут, словно рты голодных птиц.  
Иногда Кид поворачивается и смотрит на Трафальгара. Нити легко слушаются его пальцев, вьются вокруг невидимым облаком.  
Лицо у него в этот момент спокойное, словно эта клетка — самое безопасное место на земле.

Ближе к рассвету, когда работа окончена, Трафальгар делает ему третий укол. На этот раз никакого холода, ничего, кроме быстро тающей боли и неожиданной лёгкости в голове.  
Всё остальное время Трафальгар обнимается с остатками руки Кида. Иначе не назовёшь: засовывает в банку с чем-то прозрачным и жутко вонючим, выпрашивает её себе и рассматривает с рассеянной полуулыбкой, будто сувенир от дальней, но горячо любимой тётушки. Кид чувствует себя настолько лишним, что говорит об этом слух.  
Говорит:  
— Не расплескай водичку, когда дрочить на неё будешь.  
«На него», едва не оговаривается Кид.  
Кид знать не знает и знать не хочет никаких подробностей.  
Как только он освоится с новой рукой и доделает к ней пару мощных штук, он пойдёт и свернёт снулой ящерице шею, не вытаскивая из его железной шкуры. А следом и бессмертному самоубийце Кайдо, чтобы занять место йонко и двигаться дальше.  
Трафальгар ставит банку на заваленный грязными бинтами и инструментами стол.  
— Не к лицу тебе ревность, Юстасс-я, — говорит и стучит по банке ногтем. — Это на память о том, что ты мне теперь должен за превосходную работу.  
Проводит по стеклу вверх-вниз, плавно, будто гладит.  
— Или ты мне помочь хотел? — спрашивает насмешливо, глядя прямо на него.  
Кида разбирает внезапно. Злость холодная и тяжёлая, как мёртвая рыбина, шлёпнувшаяся ему на грудь. Он сгребает Трафальгара за ворот и просовывает механическую руку ему между ног, сжимает пальцы. Слишком сильно — Трафальгар кривится и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Ага, — произносит Кид низко, голос дрожит в лёгких. — На тебе же твою работу и проверим.  
Обязательно останутся синяки, надолго, на неделю или две, и он будет видеть их каждый день, раздеваясь. От этой мысли у Кида мигом сохнут язык и глотка, и вся кровь ухает вниз. Кид ведёт руку до пояса, неловко ковыряет пуговицу, оторвав её в конце концов с ниточным мясом. Молния охотно расползается следом.  
Кид смотрит на Трафальгара, и тот с безмятежностью смотрит в ответ. Наклонившись вперёд, так близко, что дыханием обжигает щёку, шепчет:  
— Тише, Юстасс-я.  
И легонько взмахивает пальцами в воздухе.  
Шеи касается острая прохлада, невесомая и опасная, и первое, что хочется сделать Киду, — рвануть прочь. Он косит взглядом вбок, туда, откуда тянется тонкая паучья нить, обнявшая его горло.  
— Не дёргайся. Иначе придётся тебе и голову новую пришивать.  
Никто не убивает так грязно и так аккуратно одновременно, как Трафальгар Ло. Аккуратнее выходит только у Дофламинго, и все теперь в курсе, кто был его любимым птенцом.  
— Я помогу тебе привыкнуть к управлению быстрее, — говорит Трафальгар и довольно ощеривается, ублюдок, ласково оглаживая пальцами хромированные холодные суставы.  
Свободной рукой стягивает штаны и бельё до бёдер и обхватывает полувставший член. Медленно, лениво дрочит, с ухмылкой глядя на Кида, и Кид кривится в ответ и тяжело сглатывает, не шевелясь, только глаза опускает, чтоб смотреть, как движутся тонкие длинные пальцы и татуировки мельтешат перед глазами всё чаще. Собственный член больно упирается в ткань, но Кид даже говорить не решается сейчас.  
— Давай, — хрипло просит Трафальгар и тянет на себя железную руку.  
Трётся членом о металл, пачкая в смазке, и Кид послушно и осторожно сжимает вокруг него пальцы.  
Каждое сухожилие, каждая живая мышца, сшитая с пружинной, колет Кида в плечо и шею, лезет под ключицы болью, но Кид смотрит, не отрываясь, на него, на азартную, пьяную улыбку и то, как она ломается в едва слышных жадных вздохах. Иногда Трафальгар толкается в руку сам, заставляя Кида замирать, сбиваться с дыхания, и ритма, и мыслей, лишь бы ненароком не ошибиться, не сжать сильнее — нить щекотно дрожит на обнажённом горле.  
Трафальгару нравится эта игра так искренне, что Киду воздуха не хватает.  
Хирург смерти, блядь, любимец висельницы.  
В какой-то момент нить исчезает. Кид почти ничего не чувствует — он глух от рёва крови в ушах и стука собственного сердца, — лишь смутное, едва уловимое движение, но расслабляется мгновенно, точно зная, что нити, готовой поделить его глотку пополам, больше нет. Трафальгар замирает и ждёт, взъерошенный, серьёзный, будто прощупывает известную ему одному границу. Опускает руку, которой держал его за горло, а затем тянется к нему весь, вплетая пальцы в волосы, и целует глубоко, пока хватает воздуха. Кид громко, в голос стонет, когда он освобождает его член и проезжается ладонью по головке. Прижимается теснее и дрочит обоим дрожащей рукой. Им хватает меньше минуты.  
Некоторое время они стоят, не двигаясь, тяжело дыша.  
— В следующий раз, — бормочет Трафальгар, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. — В следующий раз вымани его из первой формы, Юстасс-я. В одном панцире он маневренней и сильнее, но всё ещё плохо им управляет. — Он шумно облизывает губы и добавляет неожиданно, каким-то совершенно омерзительным тоном: — Я проверял.  
Кид едва не переспрашивает, что за чушь он несёт, но затем до него доходит смысл сказанного.  
— Ах ты ёбаный сукин сын, — рычит Кид и бьёт рукой воздух — Трафальгар успевает увернуться и теперь стоит, сияя улыбкой превосходства.  
— Всего лишь дал тебе дельный совет, — говорит он, голос, охрипший, радостно срывается под конец.

***

— Эй, Юстасс-я! — кричит Трафальгар ему вслед.  
Кид нехотя оборачивается, смотрит вверх, на накрытый волной восхода борт подлодки, и в лицо ему летит что-то маленькое и блестящее. Предмет он ловит новой рукой, с недовольством замечая, что над этим придётся поработать: на краю фляги три округлых вмятины от пальцев.  
Кид смотрит вверх, и Трафальгар пожимает плечами.  
Добавляет, свесившись через край:  
— Увидишь его в следующий раз, передай, что я не в обиде и что мне...  
Не дослушав, Кид разворачивается в сторону холма и шагает прочь. Полуобернувшись, огрызается через плечо:  
— На хуй иди! Я тебе не посыльный.  
Сжимает, разжимает руку, слушая, как шуршат внутри пружины, плавно вращаются и тихо щёлкают шестерёнки и подшипники.  
Кид улыбается.  
При следующей встрече он обязательно скажет Дрейку спасибо. И за новенькую руку, и за всё остальное, и Киду весьма интересно, останется ли тот так же безразличен.

 

**По головам мёртвых проложен путь к вершине**

 

Каждый его день здесь начинается и заканчивается одинаково.  
От казарм у подножья, через Чёрные ворота, вверх по склону Рогатой горы, ощетинившейся в небо густой порослью красных сосен, и до самого святилища Висящей. Дорога иногда изгибается лениво, но из храма видно, как прямо она стекает вниз.  
Каждый его день начинается со звука железного дождя.  
Тихий металлический шёпот опадающих сосновых игл, стук и звон отгнивающих от мёртвых тел зубчаток, креплений, винтов, цилиндров и трубок, падающих на густой рыжий ковёр.  
Даже если верёвка оборвётся, говорили Дрейку, когда он только пришёл в храм, человек всё равно умрёт. Истечёт кровью из сотен маленьких ран. Упасть на землю в железном лесу — что в яму с кольями.  
Первое, что в храме выдают новичку — эбеновые башмаки, без них даже по обочине дороги не пройдёшь. Возле ворот внизу порой появляются сухопарые, подобострастно сгорбленные и хитроглазые торговцы из порта, продают старательно выточенные под оригинал подделки из крашеного дерева, уверяя доверчивых туристов, что из того самого, которое прочнее железа. Особо живучих потом подбирают на границе, чаще у плавилен почему-то, с костями в мясных лохмотьях вместо рук и ног.  
Дрейку нравится звук, с которым эбеновые колодки касаются камня, как глухой тёплый стук разносит по пустотам в горе. Пожалуй, это единственное, что ему здесь нравится.  
На полпути его нагоняет Тико. Дробное громыхание его ног Дрейк слышит ещё метров за триста. Окликнув его, притормаживает, ритм, похожий на работу отбойного молота, стихает до редких ударов.  
— Утречка, младший, — приветствует он, коротко махнув рукой.  
Во второй держит коробку для шашек, резные каменные фигурки гремят внутри, перекатываясь.  
— Утра, — коротко склоняется Дрейк.  
Через пару шагов Тико его обгоняет. Останавливается, оглянувшись, словно задумавшись, щурится в ржавые сплетения ветвей и хлопает себя по бедру. Железные колени щёлкают, складываясь, вся его фигура вздрагивает, будто вот-вот надломится и рухнет, но удерживается, плавно опускаясь и становясь ниже на добрых полметра. Поравнявшись с ним, Тико продолжает путь уже обычным шагом.  
— Из вчерашних новостей, слышал? — начинает он, покосившись на Дрейка. — Ферру чуть не взорвали. Подложили под второй котёл пироглицериновую бомбу. Только что-то поскупились, всего-то два цеха снесло.  
Дрейк согласно кивает. Далёкое эхо взрыва с соседнего острова докатывается до порта и глохнет, запутавшись в плотных тенетах страховочных сетей у воздушных причалов. Только по жидкой чёрной туче, принесённой к берегу, можно догадаться о том, о чём уже было объявлено в новостях.  
— Говорят, драконьи проделки, — продолжает Тико, хмыкает, глубоко втянув носом пропитанный запахом ржавчины воздух. — Только откуда тут могли всплыть революционеры, если их совсем недавно Чернобородый навестил, а? Что думаешь, младший?  
— Я думаю, что дворцу стоит прекратить перекармливать журналистов, — отвечает Дрейк, и Тико смеётся понимающе.  
Остаток дороги до храма они проходят молча, только железный шелест и стук шагов разбавляют сырую утреннюю тишину.

Он появляется после полудня, когда дымные каракатицы от плавилен доползают до склонов, тщетно пытаясь подняться выше.  
Пара новобранцев недоверчиво таращатся на вошедшего в зал человека, то на лицо, то на его целёхонькие сапоги.  
— Эй! — окрикивает тот, сделав пару обманчиво ленивых шагов в их сторону. — Я ищу тут одну трусливую шавку, бывшего дозорного.  
Новобранцы переглядываются, качают головами, опуская руки к портупее.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, куда припёрся, голова дурная? — говорит один, выступая вперёд. — Иди куда шёл, тут трусов не водится.  
Выхватить меч не успевает — на горле смыкается механическая рука, в свете масляных светильников отливающая золотым.  
Дрейк вспоминает его сразу, не столько потому, что помнит всех, с кем скрещивал оружие, столько от знакомого ощущения, что внутри огромной пустой залы стало теснее и ярче.  
Человек, которого кажется слишком много.  
Выскользнув из чёрной тени ниши, Дрейк шагает в озерцо света. Стук деревянных каблуков кажется очень громким даже сквозь чужие хрипы и ругань. Живой, мягкий звук, редкая здесь вещь.  
— Ты пришёл в правильное место, — произносит Дрейк, подходя ближе; чужое внимание обращается к нему, почти материальное, как прикосновение. — Куда ещё идти столь жаждущему встретиться с Висящей.  
Как солёная морская волна, накатывает, обволакивает, затягивая.  
Дрейк кладёт руку на плотную вязь механики, давит, заставляя опустить руку с болтающимся на ней новобранцем. Тот тут же шлёпается на пол, трёт шею, сощурившись зло.  
— Это с этой дохлой бабой? — морщится Кид, кивая на высеченный в каменной стене барельеф. Иш Тааб на нём огромная, покоит руки на вспученном животе, и перед ней мельтешат крошечные человеческие фигуры. — Разве что в твоих фантазиях, ящерица. А вот сам тебя к ней с удовольствием отправлю.  
Стряхнув его руку, оскаливается хищно, нетерпеливо. Дрейка тянет вернуть ему оскал, губы дёргаются невольно.  
Человек, из-за которого он первый и единственный раз нарушает Кодекс.  
Уважай своего врага — не оставляй его в живых.  
Тогда, глядя на орущего от боли, катающегося по земле сумасшедшего упрямца, решившего потягаться с ним и всей Железной Армией Кайдо, с сотнями человек, готовыми драться до смерти или до победы, Дрейк думает, что будет очень скучно убить его сейчас, вот так, не узнав, насколько тот сможет переупрямить судьбу.  
Судьба у всех одна, гласит Кодекс.  
Все вернутся к Висящей, и рано или поздно каждый заглянет в её распахнутый рот.  
— Зачем ты сюда пришёл? — спрашивает Дрейк.  
Развернувшись, идёт неспешно к алтарю, не оглядываясь посмотреть, пойдут ли за ним следом.  
Раз добрался до острова и прошёл через лес, значит, пройдёт ещё. Словно в подтверждение его мысли за спиной слышится недовольный вздох и шаги.  
У алтаря он подносит руку к вросшим в древнее дерево костям, тёмным, как сам эбен, проводит по ним до самого низа — выдолбленной в колоде чаши, задумчиво обводит край. Выплыв из-за его спины, Кид встаёт рядом, с интересом рассматривая сначала вросший в дерево скелет, затем белые шарики чарасу под ним, хмыкает.  
— А у вас тут неплохо, — говорит он, повторяя за ним жест: поднимает руку, механическую, и стучит по костям кончиком указательного.  
Запускает руку в чашу, нарочито долго копается в ней, вылавливая пару шариков. Немного сухих грибов баута, много рисовой пасты, почти болезненная ясность и лёгкие галлюцинации, если съесть больше трёх. Отправив один в рот, хрустит, как карамельным леденцом, второй катает между пальцев.  
Дрейк ждёт. Ему некуда торопиться, хотя любопытство, почти предчувствие, всё же зудит где-то в затылке.  
Он разглядывает новенькую механическую руку, замену той, что пропала в пасти ящера. Подмечает то, как естественно, плавно сгибаются суставы, почти бесшумно. Будто не хитросплетение деталей, а вычурная перчатка на живой плоти.  
Людей, способных сделать подобное, Дрейк может пересчитать по пальцам. Способных так точно сживить механику с телом — всего трое.  
Вегапанка как вариант Дрейк отбрасывает сразу.  
Кид, дожевав чарасу, запускает здоровую руку за пазуху и достаёт оттуда небольшой конверт.  
— Меня попросили передать это тебе, — поясняет он, лицом становясь мрачнее мучающегося зубной болью. — Как случай представится.  
Второй вариант скорее миф, чем реальность, потому что Дрейк не видел ещё ни одного человека с искусственными частями тела с острова Драм.  
Третий же...  
Он распечатывает конверт, разворачивает сложенный вчетверо листок. Несколько раз пробегает по единственной короткой строчке, написанной знакомым аккуратным почерком.  
«Ты был прав».  
Сердце ухает, будто в гулком пустом котле. Дрейку вдруг нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к тонкой границе между металлом и кожей, к шрамам-зазубринам от стежков, представить, как он, склонившись над ней, окружённый тонкой серебристой паутиной, соединяет живое и мёртвое.  
Ло всегда работал увлечённо, лучше всех.  
— Такую превосходную работу в обмен на оказию? — не скрывая удивления, спрашивает Дрейк, проводит кончиком языка по пересохшим губам. — Он сильно продешевил.  
Кид негодующе вскидывается.  
— Мне до ваших дел хер собачий беспокойства, — цедит он, звонко стукнув костяшками по металлическому плечу. — Я пришёл вернуть тебе обещанный должок.  
Дрейк сминает записку в ладони.  
Что Ло задумал?  
Очередной план, в который он собирается втянуть его?  
Ему незачем портить начатое Дрейком. Он не обещал этого, когда они виделись в последний раз, но не стал бы.  
Дрейк всё ещё верит в то, что близкие люди не воткнут нож в спину. Наверное, чтобы убить эту веру, примера Корасона было мало.  
— Выходи через вторые ворота. К югу от них есть просека, поворот ты не пропустишь, — говорит он. — Встретимся там на закате.  
Он разворачивается, собираясь вернуться к нише возле узкого коридора, ведущего в комнату с понеглифом.  
— Слушай, — окликает его Кид. — А ты действительно веришь в эту срань?  
Остановившись, Дрейк смотрит на него через плечо.  
На алтарь с самой первой повешенной во имя Иш Тааб.  
Принесённая с другой земли, Спящая в Петле приживается здесь, всё глубже врастая в чужую культуру. Местные произносят её имя на свой манер — Иситаму-о, перевирают постепенно легенду, и только Кодекс остаётся неизменным, лелеемый сёгунатом как самая лучшая опора военной дисциплины.  
Смерть здесь желанна. Висящая в петле разинутым ртом на восток, она ждёт своих детей, и, пока она ждёт, Великий Медный Змей прячется от жары в её сыром прохладном животе. В день, когда солнце взойдёт на западе, он решит, что наступила ночь и поспешит вернуться в свою пещеру, и солнце, отражаясь от его боков, выжжет землю.  
Иногда Дрейку начинает казаться, он действительно верит в это.  
Что ждут и его.  
— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Иначе бы меня здесь не было.  
Кид громко хмыкает, глядя на него надменно, будто на самом деле понял, что поймал на лжи.  
— На закате проверим, ждёт тебя твоя висельница или нет, — говорит напоследок и уходит, обогнув алтарь.  
Вернувшись на пост, Дрейк первым делом подносит письмо к огню и не выпускает его, пока бумага не догорает, оставив крошечный клочок в его пальцах. Повинуясь странному импульсу, Дрейк слизывает его. Усмехается самому себе, считая всё ещё частящий пульс.  
— Старый знакомый? — интересуется Тико, не отрываясь от очередной партии с самим собой, поглядывая с прищуром. Обмётанные белым, клейкой рисовой пастой, губы изгибаются тонко. — Неужели ты, младший, когда-то кого-то в живых оставлял?  
Дрейк едва не вздрагивает. Когда тот вернулся? Слышал ли он весь разговор?  
Он вспоминает, как протащил Скотча, бывшего хранителем до него, от храма через всю дорогу и до самых дворцовых ворот, а потом получил первый приказ: «Вздёрни его».  
«Он проиграл, но мать ждёт всех своих детей, — сказал Кайдо и, наклонившись, обдав кисловато-терпким запахом рисовой водки, повторил, взревев вместе с собравшейся толпой: — Вздёрни его!»  
Если в Скотче и оставалось что-то человеческое, Дрейк так об этом и не узнал. Он душил его долго, затягивая трос до тех пор, пока медное горло не прогнулось под витой сталью, теряя форму, опрокидывая наземь отломленную голову. Никто здесь не требовал ничего особенного, кроме веры, никто не интересовался его прошлым. Смерть и сила были здесь пропуском к любым дверям.  
Про Тико Дрейк слышал, что механические ноги тот заимел ровно перед тем, как его приняли в храм. То ли босиком дошёл, то ли специально новые приделал. Как всякое божество, Висящая требует жертв.  
— Бывало, — нехотя соглашается он.  
Присаживается по другую сторону игральной доски, напротив Тико, неспешно убирающего шашки для новой партии. В проходе за его спиной, в неровном свете масляных ламп, видна фальшивая каменная оболочка дорожного понеглифа.  
Под ней — настоящий понеглиф, механический тессеракт, исписанный шифром: историей Потерянного века и частью карты, ведущей к Рафтелю.  
Его дорога в холодное и тёмное небо над облаками.  
Дрейк забирает свои фигурки — чёрные, расставляет по полю, но взгляд невольно цепляется за аккуратные бухты верёвок, выглядывающие из под скамьи. С чего начал, тем и закончит, похоже.  
Пепел горчит на языке, сколько ни сглатывай.

***

_Дверца распахивается спустя минут пять пыхтения и возни, обжигая вспышкой света, и в кабину проскальзывает маленькая фигурка. Судорожно тянет тяжёлый кусок брони тонкими руками обратно, на себя. Не получается.  
— Ну же! — шипит пацан.  
Издав отчаянный вопль, зло лупит крошечным кулаком по толстенному металлу.  
Дрейк, вздохнув, нажимает на рычаг, и дверца захлопывается, швыряя пацана в темноту зоанова брюха. С минуту Дрейк слушает загнанное частое дыхание и редкие тихие всхлипы, а затем включает свет.  
Пацан — его зовут Ло, кажется, он пришёл в Семью совсем недавно, — отпрянув, таращится на него удивлённо, раздосадованно, сжав кулаки, готовый в любую минуту накинуться. Выброшенный на улицу щенок, ещё помнящий домашний уют, но уже знающий все опасности подворотен.  
Отдышавшись, он натягивает козырёк шапки на глаза, складывает на груди руки и спрашивает:  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Дрейк выгибает бровь.  
— Это мой зоан, — отвечает он.  
Пацан, побледнев, отворачивается.  
— Я человека убил, — выпаливает, сверкнув взглядом из-под шапки, не по-детски холодным и уставшим. — И тебя убью, если кому-то расскажешь, что я тут прячусь.  
Замолкает, тихо сопя. Потом вдруг вздрагивает весь, трёт ладонями лицо, и Дрейк понимает — он напуган. Старается быть больше и наглее, чем есть, а самого сейчас затрясёт.  
— А я читаю, — говорит Дрейк и вытаскивает из-за пазухи «Физику небесных тел» в затёртой обложке.  
Пацан дёргается снова, наверное, решив что он достаёт оружие. Хмурится на книгу, будто та — вытащенный фокусником из шляпы кролик.  
— Почему тут? — спрашивает, немного успокоившись.  
Дрейк пожимает плечами.  
Не рассказывать же ему, что иногда привычку бояться очень сложно извести._

_С минуту в дверь скребутся, пытаясь открыть. Потом звук смолкает ненадолго, и Дрейк слышит тихий стук. Открывает кабину.  
Ло стоит, задрав голову вверх и, коротко взмахнув рукой, залезает внутрь.  
Устраивается напротив, стараясь не задеть какой-нибудь переключатель или рычаг, толкает его коленками.  
— Вот, — произносит он, протягивая Дрейку аккуратно обёрнутый бумагой прямоугольный свёрток.  
Сам на него не смотрит, вперившись без интереса в неподвижные, погасшие сейчас датчики.  
Дрейк разворачивает свёрток. «Пси-математика» и «Песнь железного леса», последняя такая же потрёпанная, как его томик «Физики небесных тел». Дрейк открывает её, смотрит на титульный лист.  
— Ты её у Доффи стащил, — качает он головой.  
Откопать в недрах свалки первое издание «Песни» кажется ему очень маловероятным.  
— Ну, мы же пираты, — говорит Ло с такой уверенностью, будто этот факт объясняет всё на свете.  
Дрейк фыркнув, улыбается, низко опустив голову.  
Книгу придётся вернуть, сказав, что взял её сам, но.  
— Почитай мне, — внезапно просит Ло.  
Можно чуть-чуть попозже._

***

Пасть ящера сыплет огнём и угольной крошкой, через окуляры Дрейк может видеть только искры и небо, исполосованное железными трещинами ветвей.  
Дверь кабины упрямо скрежещет, а потом сдаётся, распахивается, и Дрейк едва успевает увернуться от острия, нацеленного в его голову.  
Нащупав коробку, он вдавливает символ на её грани до предела, и поверженная махина зоана на мгновение размякает вокруг него, расслаивается на ажурные пласты соединений и тут же, пронзительно застрекотав, спаивается в новую форму, налипая на туловище, руки, ноги Дрейка как вторая железная шкура.  
Перехватив покрытую ржавчиной ветку, рывком тянет её на себя, и Кида вместе с ней, другой рукой ловит его механическую руку.  
Сочленения пальцев, скрипнув, хрустят, лопается металл, выгибаемый под не предназначенным ему углом. Кид досадливо рычит, ощеривается и отлетает в сторону, оставив Дрейку в горсти кусок своей ладони. Мелкие детали скрипят как крошка от хрупкого фарфора, ссыпаются на землю.  
— Что-то не везёт твоей левой руке, — всё ещё тяжело дыша, произносит Дрейк.  
Отступает в сторону, шаг, два, оба кружат теперь по изрытой, разворошенной земле.  
— Подлатаю, и порядок будет, — отвечает Кид.  
Что-то странное в его улыбке Дрейку не даёт покоя.  
Он не обманывается, расклад уже понятен: затеять битву с владельцем магнитной дьявольской коробки в железном лесу — достойный культа Висящей поступок.  
Только всё равно что-то цепляет. Отсутствие победительского самодовольства, предвкушения, вот чего в ней нет.  
Дрейку закрыта дорога обратно. Он умрёт как проигравший, даже оставь его Кид подыхать от ран. Или умрёт как победивший — вором, которому не простят кражу.  
Как только солнце закатывается за воздушную пристань, высвечивая тревожным багрянцем пухлые бока дирижаблей, Дрейк прощается с Тико, покрепче обняв шею того верёвкой, а потом разбивает каменную фальшивку.  
Письмо колышет в нём память о том, зачем он пришёл сюда, променяв на нового хозяина и чуждую ему по самой сути веру самого себя.  
Он вспоминает, как почти кричал на Ло, убеждая его, что снова сунуться к Дофламинго сейчас — самоубийство.  
Что он делает тогда среди тех, кто самоубийству поклоняется? Зачем ждёт, если получил нужную должность уже давно?  
Ещё было кое-что.  
«Если что-то кажется — проверяй», — сказал однажды Дофламинго.  
А потом застрелил собственного брата.  
Дофламинго был порой слишком прав.  
— Понравилось быть посыльным? — спрашивает Дрейк.  
Сила дьявольской коробки разливается вокруг, тянет к земле, кажется, ещё один шаг, и он снова увязнет.  
Кид вдруг встряхивается весь, перехватывает острый кол покрепче.  
— В хорошем альянсе, — произносит он громко, чётко, каждое слово как удар, — и посыльным побыть не жалко.  
Всё на мгновение замирает, исчезают звук и цвет.  
Вывернутая дверь.  
Как моллюска из прочного панциря, Кид выковыривает его из зоана.  
Дрейк вспоминает, как стоит перед Ло, оба они злые, каждый считает, что он — единственно прав. Как нити врезаются в тонкие пластины.  
Ло знает все его слабые места.  
Чешуйки ржавчины на ветках похожи на настоящую древесную кору. Дрейк чувствует удар, даже слышит, как прогибается тонкая броня под ним, как чавкает плоть и хрустят рёбра.  
Последнее, что он видит — лицо Кида.  
Кид не улыбается.  
Звук и цвет снова исчезают, надолго.

 

**Внутри мы все одинаковые и не меняемся**

 

— А5, — говорит Бепо.  
— Мимо, — отвечает Киллер.  
Бепо вздыхает, виновато глянув на Ло. Вставляет крошечную булавку на чужое поле.  
— Е9, — говорит Киллер.  
— Мимо, — говорит Бепо. — Извините, — добавляет виновато и смущённо.  
Лягушка в аквариуме выдаёт раскатистое, утробное «ква». На секунду все оборачиваются к ней.  
Ло пытается вспомнить, когда он кормил животных последний раз.  
— Д7, — продолжает Бепо.  
И так второй час подряд.  
Ожидание вокруг можно пощупать рукой. Вынужденную, напряжённую праздность, заполнившую комнату.  
Ло поднимается, тихо скрипнув стулом. Подходит к аквариуму. Лягушка требовательно повторяет: «Ква».  
Взяв пинцет и банку с копошащимися червями, Ло достаёт одного, открывает крышку и просовывает пинцет.  
Ло хорошо помнит, когда отец ему впервые показывает, как правильно нужно вскрывать. Лягушка лежит на пробковой доске, края разреза растянуты в стороны и похожи на полупрозрачные диковинные крылья. Сердце, крохотный розовый комок среди блестящих внутренностей, ещё бьётся. Лягушка очень красивая и аккуратная внутри.  
Потом Ло ещё вскрывает крыс, а потом как-то поймал ящерицу.  
Большую, жёлтую в тёмно-зелёную рябь.  
Внутри она была тоже красивая.  
— Когда ему было десять, — вдруг произносит Киллер, — Кид разобрал псионский орган. Огромный, с комнату размером.  
— Е7, — добавляет Киллер.  
Лягушка ловит червя клейким языком и проглатывает, смешно подкидывая челюсть.  
— А потом закрылся с ним до тех пор, пока весь не собрал обратно, — договаривает Киллер.  
Бепо с грустным и ещё более виноватым видом втыкает на своё поле красную, похожую на морскую, звезду.  
— И какой я должен сделать из этого вывод? — спрашивает Ло.  
Кто-то приносит чай. Кто-то приносит ром.  
Ло смотрит на лягушку, лягушка смотрит на него. За спиной позвякивают бутылки и чашки.  
— Кид переупрямит что Бога, что Дьявола, если ему будет надо, — говорит Киллер.  
Это не попытка успокоить и не выплеснувшееся раздражение. В его словах — какая-то странная уверенность, как будто по-другому быть не может.  
Как будто не верить в это невозможно.  
Ло откладывает банку, пинцет и садится пить со всеми остальными и ждать.

***

_Дрейк наклоняется и треплет его по голове. Ерошит волосы, движение короткое и совсем не настойчивое, не как назойливые объятья Джоры или тяжёлая, придавливающая к земле ладонь Доффи на плече, нет. Просто Дрейк считает, что Ло из тех детей, которым нужно чьё-то тупое сочувствие, чья-то идиотская забота, чья-то дурацкая любовь.  
Ло считает, что он должен пойти на хрен. Он вырывается, пинает его под колено, больно — по глупой флегматичной морде пробегает гримаса, — и уходит, прошипев: «Отвали».  
Ло четырнадцать, они год как знакомы.  
Ло упрямый, Дрейк, наверное, ещё упрямей, потому что он продолжает издеваться над ним.  
И через год, и через два, и когда Ло семнадцать и он совсем взрослый, о чём ему и говорит.  
«Я знаю», — отвечает Дрейк, но уже по одному его отстранённому тону понятно: ему плевать, менять свои сентиментальные привычки он не собирается.  
Когда Ло переваливает за двадцать, он смиряется и привыкает, и просто ловит его пальцы, на мгновение сжимая в ответ.  
Иногда Ло думает, что без этого крошечного напоминания «ты здесь не один» всё могло бы быть по-другому. Иногда, из чистой вредности, он анализирует его вслух: это всё оттого, что у Дрейка не было собственного нормального детства и Дрейк проецирует себя на Ло, пытаясь исправить в ком-то другом то, что в нём самом исправлять поздно. В ответ Дрейк выгибает бровь. «В таком случае, ты идеальная деталь моего пазла», — говорит он._

***

Он сильно осунулся, то ли от раны, то ли климат Железной Империи ему на пользу не пошёл. О скулы порезаться можно. Почти что лик тотема, высеченный в тёмном камне божок с какого-нибудь дикого острова, до которого так и не доползли наука и политика во всей их современной красе.  
Только вот сбрить густую рыжую поросль с подбородка и щёк и хоть сейчас берись за долото.  
Как тот каменный божок, Дрейк не смотрит на него. Смотрит куда-то сквозь, проигнорировав содержимое грудной клетки Ло и его головы.  
Ло вздыхает тихо.  
Разговор будет долгим. И сложным.  
— Что же ты его связанным вёз, Юстасс-я, он же не враг, — говорит Ло, рассматривая крупные сложные узлы на запястьях.  
Не двигается, не пытается развязать. Просто стоит и смотрит.  
Такими узлами вяжут дирижабли к причалам. И всё же — это не кайросеки.  
— Сам развязывай, если хочешь, — ворчит Кид. — Я искать его больше не собираюсь.  
Мелкий слепой дождь начинает накрапывать. Горячие яркие лучи и падающие капли. Будто с неба сыплется битое стекло.  
Молчат все втроём.  
Дрейк стоит.  
Кид барабанит пальцами по помятой железной руке.  
Ло разглядывает узлы.  
— К чёрту вас обоих, — выплёвывает Кид неожиданно и гремит шагами в сторону греющей о песок брюхо подлодки.  
Ло чувствует себя не так, как собирался.  
Он ведь всё рассчитал, до самой последней минуты. Видел, как встречает их на воздушном причале, думал, что будет говорить. Быстро и по-деловому излагая суть дела.  
Ло молчит. Подходит и трогает узлы, тянет за какой-то конец, но тот и не думает распускаться, кажется, становится ещё крепче.  
— За петлю потяни, — говорит Дрейк, обернувшись к нему через плечо. — За вон ту мелкую.  
Ло послушно тянет, и узел тут же слабеет, разлезается клубком бледных червей.  
— Когда это ты успел воздушным узлам научиться? — спрашивает Ло.  
Дрейк растирает запястья, всё так же наблюдая суть вселенной в обход окружающей реальности.  
— Напарник был бывшим воздушным. Отличные узлы вязал, — отвечает, каким-то отточенным движением скручивая верёвку. Проводит по ней кончиками пальцев, кидает на доски, рядом с якорями и, наконец, обращает внимание на Ло: — Нормально ты сказать ничего не мог?  
Ло встряхивает плечами, трёт переносицу и лоб. Битое стекло всё ещё сыплет с неба.  
Он представлял, как расскажет ему, что это было необходимо, и приведёт в подтверждение десяток вариантов развития событий. Всё это чушь и ерунда, понимает он только сейчас. Единственная причина, почему Ло поступает так, а не иначе, затягивает этот громоздкий, нервный узел, в том, что он хотел, чтобы всё было наверняка. Чтобы Дрейк вернулся, хочет он того или нет.  
— Нормально не научили, — каркает Ло.  
Воровато, быстро суёт руку под его одежду, больше похожую теперь на лохмотья, и прикасается пальцами к шраму на боку, всего на мгновение.

***

_Нити звенят, стонут как струны. Как будто пьяный пианист решил изнасиловать скрипку.  
Пахнет раскалённым металлом.  
Пахнет злостью.  
Всё происходит очень быстро.  
Всего десять минут назад они стоят и разговаривают, словами, ртом, громко, переходя на отчаянный крик.  
А потом Дрейк, уставший и белый, разворачивается, тоже очень быстро, и идёт к двери.  
Ло знает о себе много тех вещей, которых люди предпочитают не знать.  
Он хирург, ему положено препарировать, вскрывать, понимать то, что внутри, и ничего не прятать от себя в первую очередь.  
Он поступает так же, как Дофламинго.  
Распускает купол Операционной, быстро, очень быстро, пока Дрейк не шагнул за порог, и тот замирает. Молча срывает с пояса коробку, проводит по одной из граней раз, потом по другой. Пальцы едва заметно дрожат. Металл нарастает на его тело тоже быстро.  
Все лягушки мира, все твари земные в этот момент внутри красивее, чем Ло.  
Ло поступает так же, как Дофламинго, и ему даже не стыдно.  
Если хочешь чего-то — используй все средства, чтобы это получить. Ло не хочет, чтобы Дрейк уходил. Ни сейчас, ни вообще.  
Он тоже знал Кору, теперь знает, кто убил Кору на самом деле, кто тот ублюдок, выпустивший в него всю обойму. И когда Ло предлагает вернуться к ублюдку и отпилить его башку, он посылает Ло.  
«Потому что это самоубийство, Ло.»  
За неделю до этого Дрейк вытаскивает его с Роки, из самой бойни, из-под носа у всей Семьи. Тащит, окровавленного, едва успев выскользнуть из Клетки, потом, на корабле, суёт в нос вымоченную в аммиаке тряпицу, хлещет по щекам и не даёт благословенно отключиться. Ло диктует заплетающимся языком рецепты, называет дозировку до миллиграмма, то и дело норовящими закрыться глазами наблюдает, как Дрейк делает аккуратные стежки. Думает, что тот тоже мог бы, наверное, быть хорошим врачом. Или швеёй.  
Операционная не предназначена для боя, но Ло очень старается. У Доффи всегда находилось, на ком учиться.  
Люди внутри такие же красивые, как лягушки, куда лучше, чем снаружи.  
Нити звенят, натянутые, будто вот-вот лопнут, увязают в металле, проскальзывают между пластин и режут тело.  
Ло вздрагивает, судорожно вздыхает, когда видит капающую кровь, и паутина беспомощно обвисает._

***

— Всё просто, — говорит Ло. — Мы дадим им понеглиф в обмен на помощь.  
По лицу Дрейка пробегает тень такая тёмная, что ночь за окном в сравнении с ней светла.  
— Нико Робин, — торопится пояснить Ло, — Она умеет читать понеглифы. И мы, и они будем знать, что именно там написано. Сам понеглиф останется у нас.  
Выдыхает, когда буря проходит мимо.  
Кид, развалившись на столе, наливает себе ещё один стакан. Ему откровенно скучно, половину этого он уже слышал раньше. Его раздражает Дрейк, хотя ещё вчера они весь вечер вдвоём сидели за одним столом, перекидываясь изредка кусками разговора. Ло догадывается, что дело в нём, но сейчас не время и не место с этим разбираться.  
У него есть План.  
— И зачем нам это всё, если у нас уже есть понеглиф? — спрашивает Кид. — Не лучше ли было двинуть сразу на одного из йонко?  
Горлышко клацает о кружку, шамбальское вино плещет в неё, как густая алая кровь из раны, дымится так же — пьют его подогретым.  
Амбиции, вот чем ценен Юстасс Кид.  
А ещё тем, что через пару лет станет известен как лучший механик Нового Мира, способный создавать удивительные вещи и разгадать секрет дьявольских коробок.  
Хороший хирург, как хороший стратег, должен видеть наперёд.  
— Потому что у Дофламинго есть артефакт Пробуждения, — говорит Ло. — Не находишь, Юстасс-я, что ко встрече с йонко следует основательно подготовиться?  
— Планирование не его конёк, — замечает неожиданно Дрейк.  
В сторону Кида он не смотрит. Губы его вздрагивают, будто он вот-вот рассмеётся.  
— Кто бы говорил, ящерица трусливая, — огрызается Кид.  
Ло не помнит, когда видел Дрейка весёлым последний раз. Сейчас кажется, что никогда вообще. Больно царапает под грудиной, будто Ло там скальпель забыл.  
— Тем не менее, — продолжает он. — Это наша основная цель. Вы двое забираете артефакт, Мугивары и я берём на себя семью.  
— Мстить за Кору ты передумал? — спрашивает Дрейк.  
Ло застывает, обледенелый снаружи, но сжигаемый изнутри.  
— Передумал, — отвечает, извлекая из себя слова осторожно, как из хрупкого костяного фарфора сцеживая. — Месть подождёт.  
Дрейк изучает его так долго, будто за все эти дни, пока смотрел в космическую пыль между его селезёнкой, печенью и желудком, всё ещё не разглядел нужного.  
Ло принимает этот взгляд.  
Он открыт и честен, он красивая глянцевая изнутри лягушка, раскинувшая кожаные крылья по пробковому столу.  
Он готов побыть таким же открытым и честным до самой Дрессрозы.

***

Ещё до того, как Дофламинго сумел активировать Пробуждение, Птичья клетка была устрашающим орудием убийства. Стальные нити, достаточно тонкие, чтобы вспарывать плоть при касании, достаточно прочные, чтобы выдержать любой удар не погнувшись, были оружием одинаково изящным и безжалостным. Очарованный их смертельной красотой, Ло однажды попросил Доффи показать, как он раскрывает Клетку, надеясь сымитировать приём с помощью Операционной. Доффи широко улыбнулся, одновременно снисходительно и гордо, и, конечно, показал. Сказал, что у Ло, скорее всего, ничего не получится, что Операционная — слишком тонкое, слишком искусное оружие, чтобы использовать его как силовую ловушку. Но показал всё равно. Потому что Ло был талантливым, Ло управлял Операционной, и Доффи возлагал на Ло большие надежды.  
Воспроизвести Клетку у Ло действительно не вышло ни тогда, ни позже, но он сумел понять, как она работает.  
Сумел понять, как её можно остановить.  
Купол Операционной раскрывается над его головой, стрекочет ободряюще сотнями тысяч механических голосов.  
Он не сможет сопротивляться пробуждённой Клетке долго, только задержать.  
Этого будет достаточно.  
Дрейк бросается к нему бегом, к просвету, где купол удерживает несколько острых штырей в воздухе, не давая им соскользнуть. Пригнувшись, ныряет под них, крепко прижимая к себе Кида, бессознательного, бледного, с залитым кровью лицом. Ло едва не роняет Операционную, когда Дрейк задевает его. Пробегает мимо, выныривая из-под купола с другой, с безопасной стороны, на самом берегу Дрессрозы.  
Подлодка ждёт под парами, готовая принять их на борт и погрузиться в любой момент.  
Их отступление в спокойствие базы и дорога к Рафтелю.  
Выпрямившись, Дрейк оглядывается на него, замедляет шаг.  
— Уходим, Ло, — говорит он.  
Ло смотрит на него в этот момент с отчаянной, пугающей его самого жадностью. Не может насмотреться.  
Всё, что у него ещё есть, и всё, что могло бы быть; Дрейк в ответ хмурится, будто не понимая, почему Ло медлит, рявкает настойчивей:  
— Ло!  
Беспомощно, почти против своей воли Ло улыбается ему, и делает шаг назад. Стальные штыри Клетки, проскрежетав металлом о металл, вонзаются в землю между ними, ломают прутья Операционной как хрупкие сухие травинки.  
Пытаясь собраться и вернуться в коробку, конструкция жалобно дёргается огромным раздавленным пауком. Ло опускается на колени, бережно подбирает повреждённые прутья и складывает их вручную.  
Как урод перед зеркалом. Что угодно, лишь бы не поднимать взгляд.  
— Ты сказал, что я был прав.  
Голос Дрейка полнится горьким неверием.  
— Сказал, что месть подождёт.  
Закрыв коробку с искалеченной Операционной, Ло цепляет её на место и выпрямляется.  
— Ты, лжец, — выплёвывает Дрейк ему в лицо.  
Разочарование в его голосе острее, чем прутья Клетки, в которые Ло неосознанно вцепляется.  
— Я не лгал, — отвечает Ло. — Я не хочу сдохнуть здесь во имя мести. Но я втянул в это Шляпу, и я ему должен.  
Дрейк издаёт хриплый, каркающий смешок.  
Делает шаг к Клетке, к Ло.  
— Я тебя полжизни знаю, — говорит он, и его тон, его пристальный взгляд холодны и остры, словно он собрался вспороть ими брюхо Ло и заглунуть внутрь, выяснить наконец, из чего же он сделан. — Я знаю, когда ты врёшь. И сейчас ты врёшь, Ло. Ты добился своего, больше некуда отступать, и ты всё равно не можешь прямо сказать, чего хочешь.  
Нет, он не собирается заглядывать внутрь.  
Он собирается подождать, пока Ло сам себе не вскроет, пока не вцепится в края надреза и не развернёт с хрустом грудную клетку в стороны. Сам. Вываливая перед Дрейком всё самое уродливое, самое эгоистичное, что только есть у него внутри.  
Ло достаточно долго его разочаровывал. Он задолжал ему хотя бы это.  
— Я хочу на Рафтель, — говорит он тихо.  
Лицо Дрейка каменеет.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой на одной стороне, — говорит Ло, суёт руку в карман, нащупывая артефакт Пробуждения. — Но я не могу. Пока не закончу с Дофламинго.  
Просунув руку меж прутьями Клетки, он протягивает его Дрейку.  
Тот смотрит на его руку длинное мгновение.  
— Я вернусь и мы… — Ло запинается, нетерпеливо встряхивает рукой, и только тогда Дрейк забирает артефакт, мазнув ледяными пальцами по ладони. — Я обещаю. Бепо знает, куда плыть и где мы встретимся потом.  
Торча наружу внутренностями, не глянцевыми и красивыми, а теми, что есть, настоящими, Ло просит:  
— Пожалуйста. Поверь мне ещё один раз.  
Спрятав артефакт в кармане, Дрейк уходит, не оборачиваясь.

***

Вынырнув из забытья, первое, что он видит — балки. Перекрытия.  
Болт к болту, ни пятнышка ржавчины. Может, даже и пыли нет.  
Трафальгар, сукин сын, обстоятельный, Кид видел, как он гоняет команду. Не исключено, что они каждый сантиметр до блеска тряпкой вылизывают.  
Лодка поскрипывает, по-особенному, словно что-то сглатывает звук.  
Значит, уже под водой, догадывается Кид.  
Разлепляет губы, морщится и тут же заходится кашлем.  
— Эй, Трафальгар? — зовёт он.  
— Нет, — отвечают ему.  
Дрейк, значит. Совсем рядом; Кид поворачивает голову, мир от этого движения вспыхивает всеми оттенками алого и опасно качается. Дрейк сидит в углу, в тени, и даже сквозь пелену перед глазами Кид видит, что он белее простыней. На грудь больно давит.  
— Где он? — спрашивает коротко, кашляет вновь. — Все выбрались?  
Что-то, возможно, этот самый булыжник на груди, подсказывает ему: не все. Или бледное ящерово ебло.  
Если есть хоть что-то на свете, за что бы этот безразличный мудак переживал…  
— Ло остался там, — роняет он бесцветно, разглядывая собственные руки.  
Кид рычит и лупит бессильно кулаком по кровати.  
Ещё раз. И ещё.  
Тупая трусливая шавка.  
— Ну ты и дерьмо, — хрипло сообщает Кид перекрытиям. — Даже, блядь, его бросил.  
— Заткнись, — отзывается тот так же бесцветно и тихо.  
— В тебе вообще есть хоть что-нибудь человеческое? — продолжает Кид. — Он же тебя… он же тебя из твоей сектантской жопы вытащил просто чтоб поздороваться и как дела узнать. Нахуй ты ещё нужен?  
С каждым словом горячий булыжник на его груди становится тяжелее, крадёт дыхание, что та кошка.  
Ножки кресла громко чиркают по полу. Перед Кидом всплывает Дрейково бледное лицо.  
— Заткнись! — повторяет он, голос у него хрипит и сминается от ярости, больной, непривычной. — Или, клянусь, я вырву тебе глотку, чтобы заткнуть.  
Вот так вспыхивает и тут же гаснет, леденеет. Падает обратно в кресло.  
— Ненавижу тебя, шавка трусливая, — сообщает ему Кид.  
В ответ тот ничего больше не говорит. Прячет лицо в ладонях и сидит так долго, очень долго. Кид делает вид, что не замечает, как дрожат его плечи.  
Он и сам про себя всё понимает.

***

С церковного холма лодка кажется крошечной яркой точкой, букашкой, неуклюже выставляющей тонкие тёмные лапки, карабкающейся из красной воды на сушу. Букашка останавливается, и от неё отделяется точка ещё меньше, совсем крошечная, в сизых вересковых волнах её едва видно.  
Приближаясь, она медленно растёт.  
Ло, не двигаясь, ждёт, прикрыв глаза, подставив лицо ветру. Рука в том месте, где её могло больше не быть, ноет.  
На этот раз он ничего не планирует, не заготавливает речей, причин и объяснений. Кроме одного — возможности побыть честным.  
Когда-то давно, двенадцать лет назад, Ло сидит в тесной кабине зоана.  
Колени упираются в чужие колени, куда-то под бок неудобно тычется загадочный рычаг.  
Ло слушает, как Дрейк рассказывает про дьявольские коробки, про космос и другие звёзды, про то, что он верит, где-то существует настоящая лестница в небо, надо просто её найти.  
Один одинокий ребёнок слушает другого.  
С тех пор мало что изменилось, думает Ло.  
Крошечная точка всё растёт, превращаясь в человеческую фигуру, превращаясь в Дрейка.  
Он останавливается напротив.  
Кажется, совсем не изменился. Ло по старой детской привычке пытается поймать что-то новое, как когда они не виделись порой месяцами и Дрейк возвращался, вымахав на пару десятков сантиметров.  
Рука ноет сильнее, и Ло трёт её, сжимает плечо.  
— А Юстасс-я где? — спрашивает, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Придёт ещё, — отвечает Дрейк, усаживаясь рядом.  
Теперь плечо касается его руки.  
— Неужели нашли общий язык? — хмыкает Ло.  
Дрейк возвращает ему усмешку.  
— Нашли. Много ещё чего интересного нашли.  
От его руки тепло. Плечо перестаёт ныть, и Ло кренится к нему, приваливается.  
Ветер играет вереском, позвякивает церковным колоколом.  
— У меня есть План, — говорит Ло. — Давай найдём лестницу в небо.  
Тишина кажется пружиной, скрученной, заведённой, гудящей от напряжения где-то внутри него, будто он не живой из плоти и крови, а механизм на самом деле.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Дрейк наконец.  
Поднимает руку и коротко треплет его волосы.


End file.
